The Colorless Dead
by lalalandfire7
Summary: A colorblind teen tries to find her way in the apocalyptic wasteland she once called home.


**Prologue**

Skye lay staring at the ceiling in her room, shifting her eyes to glare at her colorless school uniform laying a few feet away. Her long black hair flared out at her hips, and one eye was staring blankly at the ceiling, milky and unfocused. She groaned, and finally decided that she was not in fact going to school that day. She bunched up her dark grey comforters in her hands and sighed. She hated how bland everything was, and she closed her eyes, greeted with the color she knew best. in her world was black. Or white. Or some odd tone of grey. She felt like a dumb dog, frustrated as usual by her disability. People would tell her that things were green or blue or yellow, but she saw them as grey. And people would say"Oh, it's the color of grass" but she would just get madder, because dammit she didn't know what color that was. The girl let out an annoyed huff, before rolling onto her stomach and sprawling out, grabbing her iPod, shoving her headphones in and blasting music into her ears until she fell was awoken by screams. Skye sat bolt upright, looking around frantically. Her house was dark, and she could hear her not so natural alarm clock shrilling in the background, as well as some not so pleasant gurgling noises and snaps. Standing, she walked to her closet, pulling on a loose fitting pair of pants and a sleeveless t-shirt before going into the living room. She cautiously picked up a kitchen knife, before slipping on a pair of sneakers and peeking out her was instantly assaulted by the scent of rotting flesh and fire, and she realized why nearly instantly. A pile of dead bodies lay in the road, their heads crushed in and people chaotically rushed about, not even seeming to notice the carnage on the ground as they scuttled around like ants. She stared for a moment across the street where a home was ablaze, the white flames clawing at the air like hellborn spawn set free. A few people wielding baseball bats and crowbars rushed at a group of people, aiming for the head as they clumsily swung their makeshift weapons. She felt her gaze drawn back to the bodies, her head spinning, feeling like vomiting. She noticed a corpse in the pile of a young girl no older then 6 or 7, her hair in twin pigtails face down in the congealed blood and flesh of another body. She gagged and rushed back inside, leaning heavily on the door, the images burned into her retinas. Skye heard something scratching at the door and looked through the peephole, only to see the snarling face of a... Something.A dark fluid dripped from it's eyes, nose, and slack-jawed mouth, it's eyes rolled up so only the whites showed and it's skin paler then they should of been. It snarled an inhuman noise, thudding it's face and hands uselessly against the door. Skye couldn't help but scream and stumble backwards, clutching the knife to her chest and watching as the thing stumbled through the unlocked door, arms outstretched. She slashed at it's hand in a panicked flurry, cutting off two fingers and watching in horror as they rolled across the floor. The dark liquid poured out of the open, gaping holes, but the thing didn't seem to notice. It grabbed her arm with what it had left of it's mangled hand, opening it's jaws impossibly wide to try and sink it's teeth into her flesh. She screamed again, and drove the knife into it's skull, feeling it's grip relax and tumble free from her arm. She smashed the blade into it's head again and again, howling in fear with her eyes squeezed shut. Realizing what she had done, the girl released the blade at once though it was still impaled in the thing's skull, her face and hands dripping the metallic fluid, and for once she was happy she was colorblind and didn't have to know the true color of the liquid spattering her body, streaming from the faces of the beasts at her door, dripping from the corpses outside, pooling in the streets like a river. Staring at the wet body at her feet and curled up in a ball, crying hysterically with no idea what to do and one thought streaming through her head. Wake up.


End file.
